warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Leafpool and Crowfeather's Love Story
:We were both young, when I first saw you. :I close my eyes and the flashback starts: :I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. Help, Crowfeather! I'm slipping! :See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. :See you make your way through the crowd :And say, "Hello," :Little did I know... Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too? :That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles, :And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" :I was cryin' on the staircase :Beggin' you, "Please don't go" :And I said... I must see you. Crowfeather...? Shh! Promise you'll meet me at the Island tonight! O-Okay. :Romeo, Take me somewhere we can be alone :Ill be waiting all we have to do is run '' :''You'll be the prince and ill be the princess '' :It's a love story, baby, just say, "yes". '''Crowfeather..., we cant keep meeting like this, its against the warrior code! We're in different clans, and I'm a medicine cat, you're a warrior, and medicine cats aren't to have mates!' Leafpool,... I-I dont want to lose you. :So I sneak out to the garden to see you. :We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew :So close you're eyes... escape this town for a little while :Oh, oh Run away with me. :Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, :And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet :But you were everything to me, :I was begging you, "Please don't go :And I said... I have to go back. I know...We will both go back. Together. :Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. :I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. :You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. :Its a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". I have to stay here. :Oh, oh You could never be happy away from your clan. But what about you? Your heart lies here. Not with me. It was never truly with me. :I got tired of waiting' :Wondering if you were ever coming around. :My faith in you was fading. :When I met you on the outskirts of town. :And I said... One day we'll meet again, walking among the stars. :Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. :I keep waiting for you but you never come. :Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. :He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... I will wait for you forever. :Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. :I love you, and that's all I really know. :I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress :Its a love story baby just say, "Yes". You chose your clan, remember? That doesn't mean I don't love you. Maybe, but it wasn't enough, was it? :Oh oh oh, oh oh oh. I still love you, no matter what you think. :Cause we were both young, when I first saw you.'' ''I'll never regret loving you.' Category:Songfics